The Twenty-Third Day
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: Today's a special day... how can Audrey celebrate? The only way she knows how- with flowers. Just some pre-musical fluff.


This story is for a friend of mine, known here as suddenlysomewherethatsgreen. She's one of my role models, and I don't think I would be writing today if it weren't for her. We came up with this idea together, and I thought it would be good to write for her. (I even included some details from her own fic, Tomorrow, which you should totally read by the way! Here's the link: s/13159334/1/Tomorrow) But even if you're not her, enjoy anyway!

Audrey glanced at the calendar on the wall. Today was September 23rd. She knew the date well. It was a date that had been in her head for a while, ever since she found out what it signified.

For once, Audrey decided she would be ready to get to work on time today. She dressed herself rather quickly, and hurried to make her hair and makeup look nice. _I need to get into work on time today, of all days._ She scurried out the door, as quickly as she could with high heels on, and raced across the street to Mushnik's flower shop.

Audrey was anxious to open the door, but her feelings faded into disappointment when the only person in the shop was Mr. Mushnik. _Maybe he's still asleep?_

"Audrey! Well, this is a surprise!" Mr. Mushnik's tone was sarcastic.

"Good morning Mista' Mushnik." Audrey gave her usual greeting, trying not to sound too desperate. "Uh, is Seymour awake?"

"'Course he is," the old man grumbled. "He ain't here, though. Gave the kid the day off. You're on your own today." He snorted. "Can ya handle that?"

"Ye-yes, sir," Audrey replied, a little disappointed. She was hoping to see Seymour today.

As usual, the shop brought in no business at all. Audrey was used to it by now. She kept herself occupied, losing herself in thought.

_The one day I make it to work on time, and Seymour isn't even here._ Audrey was disappointed- of course she was. But at the same time, she was happy for him. _It's his day, after all. I'm being selfish, aren't I? He deserves a little break._

After a while, something occurred to Audrey. _I didn't get him anything!_ Her hand flew to her mouth. _Do I have time? What can I get him?_ Her eyes flickered around the back room until her gaze landed on the supply of flowers she kept in this back room. All at once, an idea came to her.

Audrey came closer to the flowers, wracking her brain. _Which flowers are his favorites, again?_ Her gaze flickered over the carnations, and suddenly she remembered how much Seymour loved carnations. She kicked herself mentally for not remembering- she had always admired his love for such a plain flower.

Audrey had studied the meanings of flowers in her free time, since Mr. Mushnik kept a sort of encyclopedia that she would read sometimes. She wasn't sure of Seymour knew of them, but still decided to incorporate her knowledge into his present. She carefully selected the most beautiful white and dark red carnations. Audrey felt a twinge of sadness and longing at remembering the symbolism of these particular colors. The white carnations represented good luck and pure love, both which she hoped Seymour would receive in his life, even if the love wasn't from her. Dark red ones meant deep love and affection, both of which were common emotions felt by Audrey continuously when she so much as thought of her shy, sweet coworker. The part that had struck Audrey the most, though, was what the two colors combined symbolized: a love that was unable to be acted on, whatever the reason.

Audrey shook the thoughts from her head and set to work arranging the flowers. She had been arranging flowers for a while now for her job, but this particular project would grow to become one of her favorites, both for the beauty of it and the reason she had put it together.

_I won't tell Mr. Mushnik,_ she decided as she tied a light green ribbon around the vase. This time of day was when he would often nap, sitting on a stool at the counter. Audrey was sure that, if she was careful, she would be able to sneak the bouquet into Seymour's basement bedroom.

Audrey cautiously opened the door, gripping the gift in one hand. She guided it shut, then took one side of the vase with her free hand, so as not to drop it. Stepping carefully, Audrey was able to creep over to the door leading to the basement. She used her elbow to open the door, spilling a little bit of water onto the floor. Luckily, nothing else fell, and the door creaked open.

It was a difficult task to carry a vase of flowers down a staircase, which Audrey had not known until then. It was especially challenging because she was wearing high heels, which weren't exactly ideal for balance. Audrey swerved and swayed as she struggled to keep her hold on the arrangement, but she was able to manage.

Audrey stopped to rest on the large step that served as a sort of border between Seymour's world and the rest of the world. She couldn't help but notice a small window that allowed a view across the street- or, to be more specific, across the street to her apartment. For an instant, she wondered if Seymour ever looked out the window at her, the way she often gazed at the shop, but quickly pushed the thought away.

After stopping to rest, Audrey finished her journey downstairs. She set the vase down on a table in the center of the room, then stopped to take in her surroundings. It amazed her how many unique plants Seymour kept in his room. Audrey knew he liked plants- she suspected he was in the wholesale flower district that day- but she hadn't realized the extent of his passion. Audrey was unable to hide a little smile. After all the horrible men she knew, Seymour was a breath of fresh air. As sure as she was that she and Seymour would never be anything more than friends, Audrey felt very lucky to be working alongside him.

Audrey realized she had been downstairs for too long, and she worried that Mr. Mushnik had woken up. She stood up abruptly and hastily clip-clopped up the stairs.

After what felt like forever to Audrey, Seymour returned to the shop. His surprise was evident when he saw her, since Mr. Mushnik had already gone home.

"Hi, Audrey," he greeted, giving her his usual crooked smile.

"Hi, Seymour," she returned. "Happy birthday!" Seymour glanced at the floor.

"Thank you. I… wasn't sure you'd remember."

"Why wouldn't I?" Audrey kept her expression light and cheerful. It took everything in her to stop her true feelings from spilling out, but she was experienced by now and had mastered the art. To distract herself, she turned her attention to the little pot Seymour held.

"What's that?" she inquired, gesturing toward the tiny green sprout.

"Oh! I found it at the wholesale flower district today! It's like nothing I've ever seen!"

Seymour proceeded to enthuse about the unique new plant he had found. While Audrey knew less about plants than Seymour did, she enjoyed seeing him so excited. She thought it was rather adorable.

"Well, I'm probably keeping you." Seymour made his way toward the door Audrey had gone through just a few hours before. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Audrey."

But Audrey didn't leave- not yet. She didn't want to go, not right this second. _He found a new plant,_ she considered. _It'll go well with the little garden he keeps in the basement…_

Still, Audrey was disappointed in herself. Compared to the bizarre specimen Seymour had found, the gift she had given him was nothing special, but rather plain.

_I failed,_ she admitted to herself. She began to turn toward the exit when she heard Seymour's voice echo from downstairs.

"Carnations! My favorite!"

With an embarrassed smile, Audrey turned toward the door and was filled with enough motivation to make her way back home.


End file.
